


Sight for Sore Eyes

by ani_bester



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Early Days, Early in Canon, Other, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sees the earth from space for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/gifts).



> I loved this comment fic prompt because it dealt with something that I think Marvel glosses over far too often- wonder

Iron Man watched the newest Avenger pass the down time by pouring over a pile of books. 

Had any of those books been something important, say something relevant to the mission at hand, Iron man would have just let Steve Rogers read. Had it been something like "How to stop an Alien Invasion in One Afternoon, and Still have time to hit a Bar," Iron Man have even joined him in pouring over the book. 

But it was economics. Economics by someone who, if Tony had caught the name right, was an utter moron anyway. So he made it a point to go interrupt Captain America.

"You know, Cap," Iron Man said as he leaned against the wall next to Cap's chair, "If the world ends, I'm not sure economics will be relevant."

"They don't want to destroy the world, they want to enslave it," Cap corrected without looking up. 

"So you back up plan, if we fail, is to see if an rudimentary knowledge of economics makes it worth it to the aliens to keep you alive?"

That got Cap to look up. Iron Man met the glare with a smile, even though he knew it couldn't be seen behind his mask. 

"It gives me something to do rather than dwell and . . ."

"And second guess yourself?" 

Steve sighed, but nodded. "Something like that, yes, Iron Man."

Iron Man rested his armor-covered hand on Cap's shoulder and squeezed just the smallest bit. Then he let it slide lower so and tried to wrap his fingers around Steve's upper arm so he could tug the man up. 

Steve looked at his the hand that hardly encircled even half of his muscle. "Do you want me to stand up?" he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. 

Iron man ignored his failed attempt to lift Steve and jerked his thumb toward the other end of the hall. 

"Yup. Follow me, I want you to get some motivation as long as you are killing time."

"Motivation?" 

Tony wished he could take his helmet off so Steve could see his grin. "You'll see," he said simply as he continued to usher Steve down the hall. 

When the reached the end, of the walkway, Steve stopped and looked over at his companion. "Iron Man, this is a blank wall."

Again, Tony wished to god Steve could see his face. He even gave it serous consideration given the stakes that were at hand. But in the end he only he pushed a button on a panel in the wall. 

With a hiss, the metal obscuring the windows began to draw back slowly revealing the sight they'd obscure. 

Tony didn't take his eye's from Steve's face. He watched as the eyebrows that had been furrowed in confusion lifted and Steve's clear blue eye opened wide with child-like wonder.

"Oh," he breathed out.

The earth filled the screen in front of them, an azure ball suspended against the velvet black of space. The globe glittered with millions of pinpricks of illumination that seemed to be something more magical and miraculous than mere city lights.

"Never seen it before?" Tony asked softly.  
Steve just shook his head and continued to stare out the window. 

"Now that," Tony murmured in the softest of whispers, "that is worth fighting for."

"Yeah," Steve answered, voice filled with awe and eyes still focused on the fragile globe that hung before him. "Thank you."

Tony put his hand on Steve's back. "My pleasure," he answered, his voice low so the moment remained unbroken.


End file.
